


Stranded S. 1

by aliciamoon



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Important Lives, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentions of Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciamoon/pseuds/aliciamoon
Summary: Peter Parker wakes up in a field. Normal right? Only he didn't even remember being on solid ground. He last remembered being on a plane before it crashed. Now, despite being injured and mentally not okay, he has to find his friends/teammates before he gets to be a snack for the other creatures that he shares the inhabited island with.





	1. Where the Hell Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a short chapter, it's just experimental :)

“Well, where the hell are we?” Quill asked. Cap sighed and rubbed some dirt on his pants off, even though it wasn’t doing anything since he was covered in dirt.  
“Good question. Tony?” Steve turned to Tony, who was sitting on a large log that had fallen over. Tony didn’t look up from his arm, which he wrapped with a piece of cloth around it.  
“Well, during when the plane was actually working, it said that we were over ‘Skull Island.’ Don’t know where the hell it was though since the communication and the network were just jammed before the storm hit.” Tony explained. Quill gave a humorless laugh.  
“Great. Where’s the rest of us?” Steve, Tony and Quill’s faces fell when they realized that no one else was around the general crash sight.  
“Who else was with us when the plane crashed?” Steve asked. Tony’s face turned grim.  
“Bruce, Thor, Loki, Bucky, and Peter.” Tony’s voice hitched at the end when he mentioned the kid’s name. Steve swallowed. He hadn’t known the kid for long, but he had a liking for the kid already since the Civil War battle.  
“Okay, stay calm. We can find them. They have super healing, even Bruce. We can find them and they’ll be fine.” Quill tried to reassure the people that he was with. Tony shook his head.  
“The kid has a cold, so his powers are paused to help the healing process take over and help his immune system,” Tony explained. Steve shook his head.  
“All the reason we need to find them faster,” Steve said. Quill went over to the crash site of the cockpit. He gathered Steve’s shield, some tools, a backpack, and some supplies. He threw Steve his shield, which Steve caught effortlessly.  
“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Quill said and started to hike through the jungle, cutting down some branches and bushes along the way. Steve looked at Tony.  
“What he said,” Steve said, and he and Tony followed the guardian through the forest. 

——————————

‘Are you kidding me?’ Bucky thought. ‘I survived how many years of torture from the most dangerous organization known and I almost die from a plane crash?’

Groaning, Bucky shoved off the piece of debris that was laying on top of him. He shifted where he was laying, pain shooting up his torso. He hissed a breath and stopped moving, staying still a moment before seeing his wound. Lifting up his shirt, he discovered that there was a long gash going from one side of his chest to the other. It wasn’t that deep, but it was still bleeding. Carefully taking off his shirt, he pressed it along the gash, hoping it would stop the bleeding for a quick second. 

Sighing and grabbing on to a stray piece of blunt metal sticking out of the side of the wall, Bucky carefully hoisted himself up from the ground, biting the inside of his cheek from yelling out in pain, still holding the piece of cloth to the wound. 

“Hello?” Bucky froze. Someone was here? How did he not hear him? Why hadn’t he heard of this person while he was trying to hear anyone or anything in the surrounding area? 

“Hello? Tony? Steve? Anyone?” Bucky sighed as he realized that the voice was Bruce. At least it was someone he trusted. He carefully stepped over the debris that littered the ground and the parts of the plane that was actually there. Stepping down to the ground, he lost his footing, and rather than to be thrown to the ground by gravity, he was caught by the hands of a scientist. Bucky looked up to see the face of the scientist that helped him escape. 

“Oh, thank god it’s actually you this time,” Bruce exclaimed. Bucky looked confused as Bruce him to a tree stump that was next to the crash site. Bucky quickly looked over the man, obviously silently concerned for the man. Bruce had a couple of scratches to his face and a couple of bruises on his arms and torso. He was shirtless, meaning that the man had transformed into the other guy. Bucky was about to ask about when did he transform into the Hulk when his brain finally registered the question that he had been asked. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, clearly confused. Bruce was already kneeling and lifting the cloth that Bucky had pressed against his wound, making Bucky hiss in pain, earning himself an apology from the scientist. Bruce was muttering to himself things and quickly pulling out a string and thread. 

“You’re lucky that it wasn’t a little bit deeper. There would’ve been much worse damage than this.” Bruce tried to reassure Bucky, but obviously, it wasn’t working. 

“Bruce. Hey. Look at me,” Bucky put his hands on the shoulders of the man, who was shaking. Bucky looked at the scientist, making sure to stare into the man’s eyes to see if there was any sign of anything he should be worried about, other than this man’s personal health. “What happened?” Bruce calmed his breathing and looked at the man in the eyes. 

“Someone...something mimicked your voice or something that sounded like your voice and I almost fell for it. Whatever DID mimic your voice, it wasn’t a creature that was normal. It… had this long skull-like face, like a hunting dog kind of look, and it had a long snake-like body with two arms. Just, it was horrifying. There was a guy that I saw, he looked like he was in a plane crash, but a bad one. His leg was fucked up beyond recognition, and he was hyperventilating. The creature… it just…. Swallowed him up like nothing. Only… he was alive and the thing just crushed him with its throat.” Bruce winced at the memory of the guy being crushed in the creature’s throat. Bucky winced as well, not stopping his brain from picturing the gruesome image. 

“Was there anyone else with you?” Bucky asked, now concerned for his other teammates. 

“Uh,” Bruce shook his head. “No. I was the only one in the area.” 

“Then we have to find them. Fast.”


	2. Finding Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter! This work will definitely be worked on more often. I had state testing when I was working on this chapter so I'm sorry if it's short. Anyways, enjoy!

Peter didn’t understand the statement, “Peter grab a parachute, quick” until it was too late. He remembered Cap, Tony, Bruce, and Scott all grabbing parachutes and jumping, but Bucky, Scott, Thor, and Loki all being on the plane when it crashed. He remembered hearing someone yell his name, and then the plane split in half, leaving him in the passenger section while everyone else was trying to make the crash as small as possible. What made the crash? Something about something hitting the propeller, then an explosion. Where did he land? Good question. 

Groaning, Peter managed to sit up halfway before collapsing back on the ground on his back. Something was wrong with his ribs, or something was wrong in his chest area at least. He tried to figure out what was wrong by pressing around his ribs and stomach area, and he figured out that his ribs were either cracked or bruised or something else. He looked at his legs and realized that a shard of glass was sticking out of his thigh. Peter nearly fainted right there. Peter looked around the jungle that he was laying in and determined that he landed in a clearing that was surrounded by dense forest. Not the best place to be when you don’t know the area. Biting the inside of his cheek, he knew that no one was coming. He focused his hearing in the beginning when he first woke up, but he didn’t hear any breathing, so no one was around for him to call out to, plus he didn’t know the area so he’s not going to just shout out for some predator to get a free meal.   
Fighting the urge to cry out in pain, he tore some of the cloth from his suit, put it in his mouth, and bit down. He then hyped himself up even though he was shaking. Taking a deep breath, he slowly put a hand on the shard of metal in his leg., and he pulled out the shard of metal as quickly as possible. Peter thought that he could handle the pain. Unfortunately, he underestimated his pain tolerance, and he screamed. 

That scream and the intensity of the pain that he experienced was too much for his little teenage body, so that combined with the exhaustion he was fighting off, he then passed out. Before he did though, he thought he saw a shadow cast over him and the sun over his body. 

\--- 

“Does anyone else hear that?” Tony asked. Steve and Quill stopped walking to hear the noise, as Tony did. There was a slight buzzing from the air that the men heard. It was a low, deep buzzing like a mosquito was slowed down immensely. Steve’s face turned from confused to shock when he looked up and saw a giant spider above him, it’s legs stabbing the ground next to Quill, Tony and himself. Steve stayed calm though, motioning to Quill and Tony to be quiet. They all watched the giant spider as it made it's towards the forest behind them. One of the spider’s legs was going to stab Tony if he didn’t move out of the way, so he did. Unfortunately, he didn’t see the twig that was behind his foot, stepped on it and cringed. Despite his prayer, the giant arachnid turned around and let out an inhuman cry. It hissed and stomped towards them. Steve cursed and pushed Quill out of the way before the spider could make him into a human kabob. Tony had jumped out of the way but he got hit by one of the spider’s legs as it stabbed the ground, knocking Tony out of the way. Steve thought fast before the spider could impale his friend and punched one of the legs as hard as he could. The leg gave out, making the spider lose its balance for a short period of time before it regained it and screamed at Steve. It stabbed at Steve a couple of times before Steve yelled at Quill. 

“Hit the legs!” Steve quipped. Quill nodded and tried to hit the spiders legs but the spider dodged and hit Quill away, scratching his arm, making a gash materialize on his forearm. Tony came in, jumping over a spider leg, taking a huge stick from the ground, and slashing the spider leg in half, making it scream. The spider had lost 2 of its legs, still not struggling to keep its balance. After Quill got back up, Steve and Quill both looked at each other and nodded. Tony seemed to take the hint, taking some stones and twigs from the ground, throwing them at the spider’s abdomen and face, successfully getting the spider’s attention. 

“Hey! 8 legs! Oh, wait. 6 legs! Over here!” Tony smirked when it screeched and stabbed two of its legs in the ground for balance, 2 of its legs were stationed behind it, and the other two were positioned upwards, about to stab Tony, when Quill and Steve both punched the spider’s legs with all their might, successfully snapping them in half, making the spider screech in pain and frustration. The spider now made the legs that were positioned to stab Tony stab the ground for support. Seeing the upper hand, Tony, Quill, and Steve all got to a leg and either hit it with a stick or one of their limbs and snapped the legs in half, making the giant arachnid screech as its body made its way to the ground, slamming into it. making the spider collapse to the ground. The spider cried out in pain, and then stopped moving altogether. 

“Ha! We did it! We-“ Unfortunately Quill didn’t get to finish that sentence since the spider launched out and swiped it’s leg around the front of its face, knocking Tony, Quill, and Steve back. Tony and Quill landed away from the spider, but Steve landed a couple of feet away. When Steve looked up, he saw the spider crawl towards the soldier, finally laying on the ground, raising its’ leg above its head, ready to strike and impale the captain. Steve winced as he prepared for pain, but all he got was a wave of air. He opened his closed eyes and saw the spider was frozen, almost like time had stopped. He was still breathing normally, so why was the spider frozen? 

Steve let out a startled noise when he saw the half of the spider’s head slide in half. It made a squelching sound when it came into contact with the ground below it, making Steve nearly gag and lose his meal he ate before he got into the crash. He whipped his head back where he saw the spider’s body crash to the ground and the spider’s leg that was hovered above him crashed down a couple of feet from him. Looking up, he smiled when he saw a familiar face. 

“Thank god, you’re alright,” Steve exclaimed, accepting the hand that had offered to help him up. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bucky smiled, Bruce coming behind him, carefully inspecting the wound on Bucky’s side. 

“Bucky, I wouldn’t move too much. You’re gonna reopen the wound.” Steve chuckled at how motherly Bruce sounded, but he patted the scientist's shoulder as he was glad to see that his friend made it safely. 

“Glad to see you’re alright, Bruce.” Steve smiled, making Bruce nod and gesture to Steve and his other occupants. He didn’t really need to tell Tony anything to gain his attention because Tony was already nearly suffocating the man in a bear hug. 

“MY SCIENCE BUDDY! THANK GOD YOU’RE OKAY! I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!” Tony exclaimed, cutting off Bruce’s air supply briefly before Bruce struggled to move his head so he could breathe. 

“I’m glad to see… you too, Tony! Before I actually get killed, can you release the death grip on me just a bit?” Bruce said. Tony realized he was being a little over dramatic and released the doctor, but not before patting the scientist on both sides of his face on his cheeks a couple of times, making slight smacking noises. 

“Okay, but seriously, I’m glad you aren’t a spider snack.” Tony smiled. Bruce tried to smile back but the memory of the guy getting eaten flushed his memories, making him remember every second of the 6-second ordeal. Bruce looked down and nodded. 

“I was almost something's snack though.” Bruce chuckled humorlessly, his voice cracking, making sure the others knew something bad had happened mentally to their friend. Before Tony could ask anything, Quill came up beside him and checked everyone over with his eyes. 

“I’m okay, by the way, thanks for asking and checking on me, but are you kidding me? There are more giant things?” Quill asked, throwing his hands above the air, exasperated. Like hell, he wanted to do… whatever THAT was. 

“Unfortunately, there are much more horrifying things out on this island than just the spider, Quill,” Bruce admitted. Tony put a reassuring hand on the man’s shoulder. Bruce sighed, continuing, explaining to the others what he had explained to Bucky, though words couldn’t quite paint the gruesome picture. The experience made the others shudder and make disgusted faces, even Steve winced when he heard. Bucky still made a face even though he’s already heard this story. After Bruce was done explaining what other creatures inhabited the island, Bucky explained that they had run into giant mantis that looked like a log, and a couple of giant buffalo, leaving the group in a couple of moments of silence, obviously absorbing the information they had just gathered from each other, until it was broken again. 

Not by someone’s voice, however. 

A scream.


	3. The Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support on this story! I've been trying to update as much as possible, but since the school years closing and I have to turn in my laptop soon, I don't know how much I'm going to be updating but I still will try my best to do it on my phone! I just don't like typing on my phone as much as I do on my laptop. 
> 
> Anyway, I have big plans for this story, so don't worry! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The scream made everyone stop for a moment, everyone pausing, making sure they heard that right. No one said anything, they just looked at each other. A couple of minutes after the scream echoed throughout the forest, the team heard a huge crash as a couple of the trees in the distance crashed down as something roared in the distance. The scream echoed through the air, making the Avengers’ chest rattle with fear and uneasiness. 

“Okay, was the crash just now getting to me or did you guys hear that?” Quill asked, making everyone’s head turn towards the man. 

“Nope definitely heard that.” 

“Not just you.”

“Okay, great. So what the hell was that?” Quill asked. Bucky shook his head. 

“Not what, who.” A chill ran down his spine. 

“Who else was on the jet? You know, who’s not here now?” Bruce asked. It was Steve, Tony, Bruce, Bucky, and Quill, but Quill remembered there being more. 

“Uh… Scott, Thor, Loki.” Tony started listing off the names of the people he remembered. 

“None of their voices would sound like that though. The scream sounds higher pitched like-“ Steve stopped. Peter.

“Oh my God.” Bruce realized.

“Peter.” They all breathed out. Tony went white. 

“Did anyone see him get a parachute?” Steve asked, slightly hopeful. Maybe Peter wasn’t injured. Bucky paled even more than Tony. 

“He… He didn’t… He didn’t get one. He was stuck on the plane with us when it actually crashed, but he was in the passenger part of the plane, and it separated from Bruce, Scott, Thor, Loki and I.” Bucky explained. Tony shook his head and ran a hand down his face. “The last thing I remember is seeing over a field.” 

“Oh thanks, Barnes. That helps a lot.” Tony snapped. Quickly realizing that he was losing control of his temper, he quickly regained his posture and sighed, giving the super soldier an apology. 

“Let’s just go. Maybe we can find Thor, Scott, and Loki on the way.” Steve reasoned and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony nodded and started to fast walk through the forest as best as he could, the others quickly following. 

——  
“Seriously, I’m going to kill Tony for his stupid defenseless planes. I’m also .” Loki growled. Thor chuckled and wiped off some plane oil that had dripped onto his chest. He knew it wouldn’t have done anything since he was entirely covered in dirt and grime. 

“Surely brother you know it wasn’t the man of iron’s fault that the plane crashed. Something must’ve hit the blades.” Thor tried to reason with his brother, but instead of earning a response, he earned an eye-roll. 

“Who else could’ve been on this island? I mean, really. Tony said something about the storm being huge; huge enough to cover an island. What if they were trying to hide this island? We found it by mistake.” Scott was talking to himself, making Thor and Loki look at the human in concern. 

“Scott?” Thor asked, but when Scott kept pacing, he got up and put both hands on his shoulders, shaking the man slightly, grabbing his attention. 

“Scott!” Thor yelled, making the man wince, but stop pacing and look at him.

“Everything is going to be okay. We’re going to find the rest of our team and we’re going to be okay.” Thor reassured the man. Scott took a deep breath and focused his breathing while looking at the god’s face. Loki rolled his eyes once again. 

“Once he’s done with his panic attack, can we please start moving? Something tells me we do NOT want to be here during the night.” Loki looked around, his hard stare turning into a worried glance as he looked at everything around him and the surrounding area. Thor looked at his brother and nodding after hesitating a moment, agreeing that they didn’t want to be here, out in the open when the darkness. Letting one hand fall from his teammate's shoulder, Thor glanced back at the surrounding forest, suddenly growing more uneasy by the second. He knew that the island couldn’t be trusted at all. He turned to look at his brother when the god of mischiefs’ facial expression made the god of thunder uneasy. 

“Loki, what-” 

“Thor, don’t move,” Loki warned, holding out a hand, making Thor pause all movements. Thor grew scared even though he didn’t even know what he was being afraid of. He was about to scold at Loki for joking at the wrong times when he heard a growl behind him. 

“Loki, what is behind me?” Thor asked, managing to stop the fear from getting to his voice. Loki swallowed slow, making sure that he didn’t make any sudden movements.

“A giant… insect.” Loki explained, without moving his mouth as much as he would normally. Thor’s mind raced, trying to name every insect that the Earth had. 

“What specific insect?” Thor asked. 

“A giant mosquito.” Loki strained. He slowly motioned them to come towards him, as he saw the insect hadn’t seen them and was looking away. 

“Quickly. You need to trust me, and only come towards me when I say. Got it?” 

“Of course. Scott, just follow when I move, okay?” Thor said, trying to glance at Scott from the corner of his eyes, meeting the horrendous buzzing that the giant pest had produced, only over the giant buzzing he heard Scott mumbled something like ‘yeah’. Thor grinned slightly and looked back at Loki, who had managed to hide himself in between two rocks that were by a cliff. 

Scott slowly moved his hand toward his belt, thanking the Lord for blessing him with his suit still. He still had the tools that he used in battles. He reached for a shrinking one. He thought that Loki couldn’t see what he was doing. 

“Scott, what are you doing?” Loki asked, worried about the man since the mosquito could do some serious damage to them if they were shrunk. They were already in danger when they were of normal size. 

“Doing something useful. When I throw this, we run.” Scott grinned and pressed the button to the shrinking device, and threw it at the giant mosquito. He shoved Thor forward, making Thor book it towards his brother.

The shrinking device would’ve been a straight shot if the mosquito would’ve stayed were if flew. Unfortunately, the mosquito actually ducked and dodged the shrinking device. The shrinking device hit a rock making the rock small. It started buzzing more aggressively as it realized something with blood was actually there. Scott, Thor, and Loki all huddled down between the rocks as the pest made its way towards them. Loki growled when Scott elbowed him in the stomach. 

“This is why you listen to me,” Loki growled. Thor rolled his eyes as they went still, trying to make the mosquito make sure there was nothing there. Thor watched as the mosquito started to stab around, trying to bite one of them. Loki groaned in pain when the mosquito stabbed him in the shoulder, starting to drain his blood at an alarming rate. Thor shouted in rage and punched the mosquito, making its’ mouth yank out of Loki’s flesh and land on the ground. 

“Brother! Are you alright?” Thor asked, kneeling down at Loki’s side. Loki’s arm was already getting swollen from the bite. It was red all over his the top of his shoulder. It looked like a normal mosquito bite, only on much grander terms. 

“I’m fine, Thor,” Loki muttered, groaning as he got up from the ground, making his way towards Scott, as he was looking at the mosquito, as it laid on the ground. 

“Now I thought I was a pest, but this takes it to a whole other level.” Scott lamely jokes. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor chuckled. 

“Sh!” Loki snapped, looking at the giant insect as it flew back up, recovering from the punch. It was buzzing even more angrily. The insect suddenly stopped and turned to the side to look at something Scott, Thor, and Loki couldn’t see. 

The three men suddenly jumped when the insect that was just there was tackled by something. Something fast. 

“Jesus, how many Godzilla things are there in this place?” Scott angrily exclaimed. Thor and Loki shook their heads, and they all peaked out carefully, seeing what just saved them. 

“No fucking way,” Scott exclaimed, the other men silently gaping. A giant toad had jumped over to where the mosquito was just at. The toad was happily munching on the mosquito, swallowing it down like nothing, then continuing to hop along, finding some other giant insect to munch on for the rest of the toad’s dinner, leaving Loki, Thor, and Scott gaping. 

“Seriously? First a storm and now giant animals? The hell is this place?” Scott exclaimed. Thor nodded, helping Loki on his feet. 

“I have to agree. What is this place?” Thor asked. Loki was about to answer when there was a strange but familiar noise in the air, making Loki pause. Thor and Scott paused their movements, listening into the surrounding noise. A chill ran down their spines. 

What they heard, was a scream.


	4. The Scream's Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I haven't been the best lately. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Author’s Notes ; I'd apologize for not writing this story for a while, but I'm working on a lot of life things right now. My parents have been disappointed with me because I haven't cleaned the house like I had been. My sleeping schedule is becoming shit. I'm in the process of pulling my 2nd all nighter in a row. Life's going great at the moment, but you guys make it all worth it :) Thank you all for the feedback on the story. It's been really helping me with the story because I didn't know how people would react :) anyway, enjoy the story! 

Update 2: basically I'm having a difficult time with myself and my self confidence is complete rubble at this point but i tried to make a chapter without a laptop. :)

Groaning, Peter woke up for the second time, not knowing where he was. It was getting old at this point. He looked around, his neck was sore from being in one place so much. 

Well this was weird. He was now on a smooth rock. He figured that there was a cliff about 15 feet away from him since there was no indication of any ground being there. How’d he get here? He opened his mouth, about to yell out someone’s name, but he closed it. His spidey sense was going off. That could never be good, unless it was Thor trying to cheer him up with a Nerf gun shootout. 

Peter looked around, seeing nothing but forest and a couple of big rocks. Why was it going off if there was nothing there?

A huge rumbling sound made Peter gasp quietly and sit up, painfully making his ribs scream in protest. Peter held his ribs, wincing as he looked at a pathway that lead to where he was sitting. Panting from fear, he gulped, not wanting whoever it was to see him scared. He’s been through fighting a super villain, he can sit through this. 

“Hello?” He called out, this time, not caring if it was an enemy. He could fight someone off if needed. He got up from the position he was in, holding his ribs, knowing that even though it wouldn’t do much, it would relieve some of the pain he was feeling. Limping from some sprained or really bruised area in his leg, he backed up to one large rock and prepared for the worst as the thing sounded like it was getting closer to him.

“If someone is there, come out! I’m not afraid of you!” Peter tried to put on a front, but it was obvious to the thing he was trying to threaten that he was afraid. Hell, he couldn’t even get himself to calm down. He was borderline having a panic attack. 

The disturbance of the bushes suddenly ended, making Peter panic more. He noticed that it looked like the bushes were moving as if someone was breathing from within the bushes. Peter’s anxiety couldn’t handle this. 

“Holy shit.” Just when he thought he couldn’t get anymore scared, a giant gorilla looking creature came out of the making the ground rumble beneath it. Peter's breathing quickened faster. The giant gorilla and Peter then commenced into a stare off, Peter not daring to let his sight go away from the giant gorilla in front of him. Peter clutched his arm tighter, a new pain flaring up in protest, but Peter didn't care. He needed something to tell him that he wasn’t insane and this wasn’t from the crash. 

He got his second proof of this being a reality by the gorilla coming a bit closer, his giant fist planting a spot a couple 10’s of feet away. Peter’s legs were screaming at him go run, but he went against his best wishes to get the fuck out of there because a smart part of his brain was screaming at him to not to run and not to panic, because him panicking was going to get him killed. Him panicking would lead to the gorilla getting either scared or getting really angry and probably end up killing him by crushing him underneath his huge hand like a bug- oh my god the creature moved. The gorilla was lifting up his hand above the spider teen. Peter was still frozen, his legs refusing to listen to him. The giant gorilla stuck out its’ pointer finger and brought it closer to the teen. Peter’s body tensed bad, but the gorilla either saw it and ignored it, or didn’t see him, because it continued to reach at Peter, and pet the boy. 

Peter was still frozen with fear. Peter dared to look up at the creature, the gorilla staring down at him. Peter was sure his heart would have a heart attack right now, seeming on how it was beating at an unhealthy rate. The gorilla made a rumbling sound at the back of its throat, making Peter flinch, then it reached down and put its hand on the ground beside him. Peter expected something else to happen, like it snatching him up and crushing him, in between its molars like a snack. Nothing happened. Peter looked at the creature, then at its hand. It wasn’t going to kill him? Or it was going to crush him in his hand- wait. No. The gorilla… it had something in its eyes that just told Peter that he wasn’t going to be hurt. Was it the shock setting in? Probably. Peter sighed, his heart racing, his brain screaming at him to run. Peter couldn’t though, something was telling him not to. The gorilla… grinned? Peter couldn’t tell if it was malicious or genuine, but it looked like when Hulk was smiling at him. 

Peter took a couple deep breaths and stepped into the giant's hand. Questioning his sanity, he crossed his legs in the middle, trying to be calm. He was in a giant gorilla’s hand. Once the gorilla stared enough, and made sure that Peter was okay, the gorilla’s fingers gently curled around Peter slightly, as if to secure Peter to make sure he didn’t fall. Reciting the periodic table in his head to make sure he didn’t have another panic attack, he watched as he was brought to the giant gorillas face. Peter took a deep breath and studied the giant face.

If it weren’t for Peter’s fear, he would’ve thought that this gorilla was magnificent. It’s black skin had a noticeable rough texture, that had scars scattered around his face. There was a couple on the creature’s arm. Large ones. Peter shuddered at the thought of there being another giant creature. The gorilla though, had other plans than for Peter just to stare at him, so he took his other hand, and pinched the tiny humans chest between his thumb and pointer finger, and took away his hand. Peter yelped and grasped at the fingers, all the supportive weight going away just like that. The gorilla brought him even closer than before, not helping Peter’s heart rate. The gorilla took a huge whiff of Peter, then just holding him there for a minute. Peter was afraid the gorilla was just going to make him a snack, and a pretty good one at that because Peter couldn’t really fight back. He could barely breathe normally. 

This just wasn’t his day. 

Peter closed his eyes, despite his senses yelling at him not to, and calmed himself the best he could. He took a couple of deep breaths and stared into the creature’s eyes. Peter suddenly felt something. It wasn’t fear, it was understanding. Peter was utterly confused on why his very being was being like this. The gorilla wasn’t going to hurt him. That raised the question though, what was it going to do with him? 

“I…” Peter’s voice lost its’ volume as soon as it found it. “I don’t know…. If you can hear me, or even understand me, but I… don’t wish you any harm. I’d like to go back to my family in one piece okay?” Peter gave a nervous smile. The gorilla seemed to be listening, slightly cocking his head to the side. The gorilla gave a grunt, and Peter took that as an ‘okay’. Just as Peter was about to sigh in relief, he saw the gorilla look down by the ground and look angry. He only watched in horror as he tried to turn around, instead a huge pain erupted from his shoulder area. 

He had been shot. 

Peter screamed. He heard it echo off of several objects, as it radiated throughout the forest. Everything was too much for the teenager, as he then saw black as he passed out. The gorilla looked at the boy in shock, and looked back at the people who shot him in anger. 

\----------------  
Kong knew he couldn’t fight the humans like this, even though he could squish the little bugs like the trash that they were. The tiny human that he was holding had been shot. Kong wanted to protect the little one, and fighting the other humans wouldn’t help that. Plus, when the human screamed, he noticed that the boy was bleeding. They had made him bleed?!

The leader of the group of men looked up at the beast, their guns raised. The gorilla snarled, trying to give the leader a warning about coming any closer. The man suddenly turned mean, giving a look of anger towards Kong. 

“Finally, I’ve found the beast. You won’t get away from me that easily this time.” The man grinned, lifting a huge gun to his eye level and shot. Kong moved quick, the tranquilizer missing it’s target by mere feet. Kong grabbed one of the boulders and threw it at the men in a quick attempt to distract them, the boulder managed to squish two of the men, spraying the blood of them onto the rest of them. Now that they were distracted, Kong ran through the trees, now holding the boy in his fist, protecting him with his fingers. Kong looked up ahead. His large trees! He needed both hands to manage his way to his hiding spot. Thinking fast, he gently brought his fist to his mouth and gently put the tiny human on his tongue, closing his throat to make sure that he didn’t accidently swallow him. Kong closed his mouth, protecting the tiny human from anything. Then he leaped to a sturdy branch and swung through the trees. The men following him watched him as he went. The leader scowling. 

“I will have you beast, you can’t hide forever on an island, you stupid animal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I wanted something out there. Thanks! Leave me comments on where you think the story is going. I'd love to hear them :)


	5. Stick Insects

Peter opened his eyes to the magical sight of the gloomy grey sky. It was going to rain. At first, he didn’t know why his stomach was feeling like it was moving. Then he really focused on the things around him. He was… moving? Peter grew confused until everything flooded back into his brain, by the sight of the gigantic leaves. He was with a giant gorilla on an island that they’ve crash landed. Peter tried to sit up but he bit back a groan when he felt his entire body start to ache. He looked down and realized that the giant had stopped walking, and was now looking down at the human that was a little more shrunk than his finger. Despite the screaming fear in his head, he didn’t want to shock the creature. So, he smiled. 

“Hey… big buddy.” Peter started. The creature huffed, giving Peter the signal that he had heard and understood the little being. Peter gave a slight chuckle. 

“Where… Where are we going?” Peter asked, the question lingering with fear. He was being kidnapped by a giant gorilla, of course he was going to be afraid of where the giant monkey was taking him. Not to mention, he didn’t even know if the others were alive. He needed to find the others but two majorly huge setbacks were prohibiting him from doing so. Injuries and this giant gorilla that was kidnapping him and taking him to an undisclosed location. 

The gorilla beat his chest 3 times, then did a symbol with his hand. He looked at Peter, trying to get him to understand. Peter grew confused for a second but gave the best response to what he was given. 

“Home?” Peter guessed. The gorilla gave a grin and then continued to walk. When the gorilla took a step, the ground shook, but what took most of the impact was Peter. Now that he was awake and sitting up, he was wobbling, clutching to the giant hand like a lifeline. The gorilla felt this and held his hand against his chest and cupped it, making a slight pocket for Peter to be in. Peter then leaned back against the chest with a pained expression. He needed to find something for his shoulder quick. 

“Thanks.” Peter gave a light pat on the gorilla’s chest, making the gorilla glance down at the tiny human with curiosity. Without knowing it, Peter passed out. The warmth of the gorilla’s hands around him created a safe spot for his body to succumb to the injuries that he had. Kong thought the human had fallen asleep, so he continued walking, unbeknownst to the health conditions that the poor teenager had. 

~~~~~

“Do you actually think we’re going to get off of this island?” Quill asked, as they trudged through a murky swamp. Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, Quill, because now that all the creatures that inhabit this stupid godforsaken island are viewing us as snacks right now, we have the BEST chance to get off this island. Cap gave him an annoyed look and sighed. 

“I think we’ll get off this island. I am not making any other person go here to get my body. Basically, I’m not dying here.” Steve explained, as he hit another branch from his view. Tony nodded and made a pleased face as they walked on. Quill shrugged and was about to say something when there was a roar that echoed through the trees and brush of the forest. Cap froze and gripped the stick he was holding. Quill raised his fists, ready to attack something if it came near them. Tony grabbed a rock that was on the ground, ready to defend his friends and himself. The roaring got louder, making the mens’ blood run cold. Thundering footsteps got closer to them as they all got prepared to attack and defend themselves. Steve saw Thor, Loki, and Scott dive out of the bushes. 

“GET DOWN!” Thor shouted, and hit the ground, covering Loki and Scott with his hands. Steve put a hand on Bucky’s neck and forced him down as well. Tony and Bruce cowered with each other behind a bush, covering their necks with each other’s hands. Quill had laid down next to Bucky on his left side. The rumbling got louder as they all prepared themselves to face. Maybe a hundred elephant-sized stick insects made their way through the group. One of them was a baby and had gotten the attention of Quill. It paused with its’ mother and sniffed him. Quill, too shocked and indulged to do anything else, just accepted that this giant stick insect was sniffing him. He lifted his head up, being too curious not to and was now letting this creature explore his face. Then the creature’s mother made some sort of chirping noise and the baby went along as the huge colony of stick insects made their way toward the sound of a running river. Steve looked up, and made sure that they were okay from the tens of legs that could crush them at anytime. When he saw that nothing was there, he gave the okay to the others and made his way to his feet. The rest of them made their way to their feet and stood, shaking. 

“Is everything here just fucking huge?” Tony cursed, wiping some of the excess sweat off his forehead. What was wrong with this island? Tony had a quick mental debate on whether or not he should keep something here so he could track it, or should he just leave it in the dust, like everyone else was probably going to do.

“I think so. Look at these stones.” Bruce agreed and pointed to a group of huge stones that surrounded a small area that they were in. A stonehenge looking entrance was the only entrance that they saw. Bruce wondered to the structure, having everyone else follow him. 

On the stones, there were so many drawings, almost cave drawings, of people, farming, and a giant… gorilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, and I know, I know. I'm a horrible person at consistency. On the other hand, I finally got a chapter! Also, for personal reasons, making chapters might take this long every time. I'm having serious issues with my family, and my 2 childhood dogs both passed away within a month (May and the beginning of August). Sugar, right before the first day of school (I still went and went along my day as if it was normal), and my pug, Peanut had a seizure and passed in my arms after 3 hours of me holding him (this was right after I came home from a bad day of school). A disturbing detail is that my 19 year - old sister had left him there for about 4 or 5 hours before I came home, in his own poop, and paralyzed. (She's now disowned from ME, my mother has forgiven her and about the rest of my family has but I'M the bad guy if I don't forgive her and her boyfriend for threatening to take me and my siblings away from the house.) I sincerely apologize for making this so late and short. I'm trying to survive the second 9 weeks of junior year, so bear with me! I love you all and you all have made my life happier with every comment I get :) Thank you!


End file.
